


Bound by Blood

by AliceLankford



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Banter, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Smut, snarky sibling affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceLankford/pseuds/AliceLankford
Summary: Noctis is forced to go out and party for his sister's 20th birthday, but afterwards things take an unexpected turn.





	Bound by Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written incest before, but after a passing suggestion from a friend I figured I'd give it a shot. I'm quite happy with how this turned out. I left out a thorough description of Elvinari since this work kind of assumes you've read my other fics. It's a standalone, but I was just lazy. You can still read it and enjoy it without back tracking to my other works since it's a separate timeline. Apologies in advance for any mistakes I missed. Enjoy!

“Are you sure this looks okay?” Elvinari turned and looked down uncertainly. _I can’t go out in my Crownsguard blacks, so this should be fine. Right?_ She wanted her brother’s approval, for more reasons than she’d like to admit. It was more like she needed it for her peace of mind, to silence that voice in her head that said she wasn’t good enough.

Noctis looked her up and down, his eyes sliding over her skintight black jeans and backless blue halter top. The shade matched her eyes and a tilt of her head made them glitter like the the clearest sapphires he had ever seen. Her black boots were not her normal scuffed up training gear, rather she had opted for a sleeker and higher heeled option that was more fitting for her attire. He swallowed and tried to keep his voice even, his expression neutral.

“You look great, sis. Stop worrying.” Noctis said coolly. Elvinari smiled and thanked him, turning back to the mirror in her room to wonder aloud if she should put her hair up after all. Noctis’ eyes raked over the pale, bare skin of his sister’s back and felt a sharp twist in his chest. His eyes traveled lower to her perfectly toned backside and his heart raced as he tore his gaze away. Longing mingled with possessiveness and guilt, a dark mixture that was becoming more and more familiar these days. “Uh, Elvi? Maybe you should take a jacket. In case it gets cold.”

Noctis winced inwardly at the suggestion. _Should’ve just kept my mouth shut. I sound desperate._ Elvinari sighed and shook her head. “You’re right, but I’d just lose it. I won’t be wearing it inside anyway. Still, thanks for the idea.”

She strode over and offered her hand, her loose black hair falling and wafting her lilac-and-berries scent toward him. “Come on. The guys will be waiting for us.” Heat lanced through Noctis at her touch, but he said nothing and followed quietly. Sighing inwardly at his fate, he wondered if this night could possibly end well.

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

As far as Elvinari could tell, her brother and their friends were having a great time. It was her twentieth birthday but she was trying to make sure everyone else had fun, too. Whenever they celebrated their birthdays they usually stayed in. This time Elvi had wanted to try something different, something outside of their comfort zone.

She grinned over her glass at Gladio who was surrounded by three beautiful - and noisy - women. He eased himself politely from their circle and backed away from the dancefloor closer to the table Elvinari, Ignis, and Noctis were comfortably chatting at. Elvinari chuckled and elbowed Noct to drag his attention up from his phone. He had spent the night so far quietly nursing an Angry Behemoth, a massive frozen concoction of liquor that tinted the drink purple, and smelled faintly fruity and sharp. Elvinari pitched her voice above the music, “They’re circling him like sharks.”

“Perhaps you should go and assist him,” Ignis leaned over and nodded at Gladio’s failed attempts to shake the women tailing him. He was smiling with mirth at how no matter what Gladio did or said, the women batted their eyelashes and followed like lost couerl cubs. His eyes danced and they seemed to warm at a thought he kept to himself.

“But it’s so fun to watch.” Elvinari pretended to pout, but she rose to rescue Gladio all the same. Prompto brushed passed her with a tray of fresh drinks from the bar and he waved several napkins at her. “People actually gave me their numbers!” The boy was ecstatic and could barely contain his excitement at being found desirable. “Although,” he added, “I think one of them was a dude but still! That’s flattering.”

Elvinari laughed and patted him on the shoulder, congratulating him. “I told you that you were bound to get hit on. Confidence is everything.” She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, feeling bold from the alcohol - how much had she had now? - and sauntered over to Gladio.

“There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you. Thought you could give your _girlfriend_ the slip and sneak off with one of these lovely ladies, huh?” Elvinari slid an arm around Gladio’s back and slipped a hand into his back pocket. He shot her a look and she winked, urging him to play along.

“Sorry, babe,” Gladio smiled apologetically at both her and the ladies, “You caught me.”

The women gaped and Elvinari laid it on thick to drive the point home, running her hand down Gladio’s chest to his abs through his open jacket. “Sorry, gals. I hope he wasn’t too much of a bother.” Elvinari tried to seem sincere, but under the act she was trying not to burst out laughing at the stricken look on their faces. They were livid that their prey had been snatched from their jaws, but before they could protest or fling accusations at her, Elvinari leaned up on her toes and kissed Gladio full on the mouth.

After a moment of hesitation he was kissing her back with an enthusiasm that wasn’t entirely feigned. Elvinari’s heart was racing as she pulled away to meet three sets of defeated eyes. There was a certain thrill in kissing someone so casually, so freely, and she was loathe to let the feeling go. “Think we’ll be heading home now. Nice meeting you.” Elvi flashed them a winning smile and turned before they could return the farewell.

She and Gladio bit back laughter as he snaked an arm around her hips and pulled her close, fingers brazenly brushing up against her backside and cupping her cheeks lazily. She let him. It was only fair since she had groped him so openly. _Besides, what’s a little touching among friends?_

Back at the table Noctis was watching his sister, his eyes dark and his brows pulled down in a disapproving scowl. Elvinari felt oddly chastened and pulled away from Gladio’s touch as they sat. She made light of it by giving them a thumbs up and declaring her mission a success.

Ignis rolled his eyes and took a sip of what Elvinari suspected was something a tad stronger than what he had earlier. Normally he only drank when they were at someone’s apartment, always the responsible one to volunteer to be the designated driver. Not that they went out often. Noctis didn’t like crowds or the fuss of bars and clubs, so that was why Elvinari had made this a special birthday request. His going out with them was a gift to her that she had begged him for until he finally conceded.

She replayed the conversation over in her head and stifled a smile. “Please, please, pretty please Noct?” He had resisted and said he’d do anything else for her until she reminded him that for his eighteenth birthday she had spent the night taking care of him as he vomited up every drop of alcohol he had consumed since he had become legal. He relented and here they were, much to his chagrin.

“Let it not be said that you aren’t a committed actress, Elvi,” Ignis said dryly in the lull between songs. Elvinari raised her eyebrows at him inquisitively and he quickly looked away.

Gladio lightly thumped his fist against Ignis’ shoulder and was rewarded with an indignant look from behind carefully cleaned lenses. “Do I detect some jealousy, Iggy?”

“I said nothing of the sort.” Ignis retorted hotly, his cheeks flushed pink from embarrassment, his drink, or both.

Elvinari playfully straddled Ignis lap and his body went rigid, unsure of what to do with his arms and entirely too conscious of his crotch. She blushed at her own audacity but stayed firmly seated, even going so far as to wrap her arms around Ignis’ shoulders. Prompto and Gladio just whooped and laughed as Ignis wriggled beneath Elvi in an attempt to get away but not drop her. Noctis was suspiciously quiet and watched with thinly veiled displeasure.

“If you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask,” she purred, toying with the top button of Ignis’ shirt. Elvinari pressed her lips to his and was rewarded with eager hands pulling her closer and soft lips parting for her. Then Ignis was pulling away and firmly setting her on her feet. He cleared his throat and straightened his glasses, glancing somewhat sheepishly at Gladio. “This is most improper. What would your father say?”

Elvinari tapped a finger to her chin, feigning thought. “Well, he isn’t here now, is he?”

Gladio downed a shot of a horribly green liquid - Cactuar Needles, if Elvinari’s scant knowledge of alcohol was to be trusted - and nodded. “She’s got a point. Let her do what she wants.” He paused and grinned wolfishly. “Or _who_ she wants.” He raised his glass to her and winked as he wrapped a thickly muscled arm around Ignis’ shoulders.

Noctis glared dangerously up at the bigger man and hissed. “Gross, Gladio. Thanks for that.”

Elvinari laughed and waved them off. “He’s just joking. Go out and dance, will ya?” Elvinari nudged his shoulder with her own and he groaned. “Live a little. For me?”

“I’m here, I’m drinking, and you’re having a great time. Isn’t that enough?” Noctis shrugged away from the contact and gripped his phone tighter. He was slouched down in his chair and he would have liked to be anywhere else but in the heart of Insomnia with a boisterous crowd of people his age. Anywhere he didn’t have to watch his sister hang all over guys, especially since none of them were him. He tipped his drink back hoping it would help numb him.

Elvinari felt her temper rear up and her mouth pressed into a firm line at his dismissal. “Fine, if you won’t, I will. Stay here and sulk.” She bounced to her feet and tossed a mischievous grin over her shoulder, her long black hair swishing flirtatiously. “Hell, maybe I’ll even take someone home with me. It’s my birthday, so I’ll do what I damn well please!”

Elvinari wasn’t sure why she was suddenly so frustrated with her brother, or why she felt the need to taunt him. Maybe it was because she never asked for anything, never made a fuss about what she wanted and yet he had the nerve to _complain_. It didn’t matter. She was determined to let loose for one night and forget that she was a princess with duties and obligations. For tonight, she was young, free, and alive.

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

Elvinari danced the night away, skipping from one person to the next, flirting with men and women alike, simply happy that no one recognized the princess out of her royal attire. The boys joined her once in awhile and she enjoyed the informality and the closeness. They were her friends and colleagues, but they were young and needed more than professional relationships and meetings to sate their social needs.

Elvinari took turns curling sensuously around each of them, teasing them by grinding up playfully against them and drawing them in for soft kisses. None of it meant a thing and no one would be hurt over it come morning. It was all just good fun and making out.

This was a side of her they’d never seen, and they were loving it. To be honest, Elvinari hadn’t known she had it in her to be so carefree, but she was taking this stolen night and running with it.

Noctis stayed put, his eyes roaming where she went and the vein in his jaw working when she was particularly friendly with strangers. When she cozied up to a tall brunette who was entirely too liberal with his hands, Noctis told them all it was time to go.

All too soon Elvinari was being ushered away from the partiers and Gladio pressed a shot into her hand. “One last one for the road.” It was Cactuar Needles again and Elvinari downed it gratefully. The buzz she had going had largely worn off and she wanted to hold onto it a little longer.

The drink was sour but not entirely unpleasant, melon and something else mingling in the aftershock of acidity. “Whoo!” She exhaled sharply, and shook her head as if doing so would help clear the burn in her belly. “I guess we’re all heading out then?” Elvinari eyed them wistfully, absolutely overjoyed that they had agreed to come out with her and that they - well, _most_ of them - had encouraged her fun. She had insisted on no gifts, instead asking for their company instead. “We could go back and play games at Noct’s place.”

“Nah, we should get some shuteye.” Gladio shook his head sadly. He looked like he could go for more, but Prompto was leaning on him to stay upright and Ignis was blinking blearily from a few too many drinks. Gladio pressed a kiss to his temple and Ignis gazed up at him adoringly. She had long suspected the two of them might be an item, and she thought they suited each other very well.

“Yeah, they might be hurting in the morning,” Elvinari conceded, concealing her smile at their affectionate display as a yawn. Gladio had already phoned a car from the Citadel to come and get them and drop them off at their respective dwellings. Regis had insisted and Elvinari accepted her father’s protective gesture. After they had piled into the car, Gladio informed the driver that he only needed to make two stops: the Amicitia manor and the apartment complex where the Caelum siblings were staying. “Gotta look after these two,” Gladio nodded at the smaller men. “I wouldn’t feel good about leaving them alone.”

Ignis tried to protest that he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, which only proved he wasn’t since he was slurring and could hardly see straight. Gladio shushed him and nuzzled his neck, and Ignis went still and quiet, content in Gladio’s presence. Elvinari bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing at how far gone their advisor was and agreed. “Good call.”

It was a short drive back to her and Noct’s building and they wished everyone a good night. Elvinari was startled when Noct’s hand gripped hers lightly and he twined his fingers with hers. She smiled at him and moved closer, feeling warm and loved. She couldn’t read his eyes, so much like her own, in the darkness even though she felt them watching her.

Her apartment was one floor below his, so Elvinari began to tell him goodbye when the pained expression on his face stopped her. Noctis hesitated and sighed through his nose, finally voicing his thoughts. “...Could you stay with me tonight? I don’t really want to leave you alone on your birthday.” His hand tightened unintentionally on hers and he shyly averted his eyes. Elvi melted. She was absolutely touched that her brother - who rarely returned her affection - was making an effort to be kind and comforting, even if he was a bit awkward about it and had been prickly all night.

Elvinari nodded brightly and brushed some of the long strands of dark hair from Noct’s face. “Sure, let me grab a few things then I’ll be right up.” He looked reluctant to let her go, but he did as she said and returned on his own.

She hurriedly gathered a change of clothes and some toiletries and by the time she let herself into Noct’s apartment he was already done showering. Elvinari took that as her cue that the bathroom was hers and felt thoroughly relaxed and cleansed by the hot water. She dried her hair quickly and plopped onto Noct’s bed clad in old shorts and a tank top.

“Mind sharing?” Elvi asked patting the bed. It was only a formality. They usually shared a bed if everyone stayed over to avoid making her sleep on the floor or the couch. She usually protested, but the guys insisted and she somehow always ended up in her brother's bed.

Noctis was already lifting the covers so that he could join her. Elvinari sat back into plush pillows and soft sheets and felt the mattress dip next to her. He was in a faded t shirt and thin drawstring pants, and his hair was limp from the lack of gel he normally styled with. He looked more awake than he normally would be at this hour. He loved his sleep and leapt at every chance to settle in for a nice long rest. Now though, he was watching Elvinari closely as she rolled onto her side and reached for his hand. She wanted the simple comfort of human touch and warmth as she drifted off to sleep. It was a small thing, but it was usually a luxury that was denied her by time and her position.

A strained expression and something like hope crossed Noct’s features and Elvinari wondered if she imagined it. He shifted and lay with his shoulder pressed to hers, staring at the ceiling in thoughtful silence.

Elvinari raised her head to study him and felt an odd tightening in her chest, sensing something was off. His breathing was shallow and irregular, his skin heating rapidly. “Are you okay? Do you feel sick? Or did you drink too much?” When she reached out to feel his forehead he shoved her hand away and mumbled, “Just go to sleep.”

“Hey,” Elvinari scooted closer and laid on his chest, finding it was broader and harder than she would’ve thought. “I’m sorry for dragging you out tonight. I really appreciate the effort, especially since I know you hated it.” She felt a bit guilty for forcing  him to join, but she had really hoped he would get caught up in the mood and let himself open up. It had been a vain hope, but she had done it for his sake as much as hers. She stroked his cheek and smiled warmly. “You know, I really am grateful to have you in my life. Thanks. For everything.”  

Noctis patted her head and carded his fingers through her thick hair, nodding slowly as she sighed into his touch. He was calmer now but somewhat more tense. “You’re welcome. Just…” He abruptly stopped and carefully shifted to put his back to her. “Nevermind. Just go to sleep.”

Elvinari gripped his shoulder and frowned in confusion. “Noct, what is it? Just tell me. You know I hate it when you keep secrets like that.” She shook him gently and tsked in exasperation when he shrugged her away. “Ugh, fine.” Elvinari rolled her eyes and huffed loudly as she flopped on her side facing away from her brother. She grumbled just loud enough for him to hear, “Pain in the ass.”

Noctis mumbled something and she lifted her head. “What?” She snapped combatively over her shoulder. “I didn’t hear you.”

“Don’t make me watch you do that again.” Suddenly his arms tightened around her and his heart was beating wildly enough against Elvinari’s back that she could feel it. The reverberation of it resonated with her bones and she flushed all over. She wasn't quite sure why her lungs constricted and couldn't explain the strange pang in her chest.

Noctis took a deep steadying breath as if her were about to dive somewhere dark and deep. His lips brushed against the nape of her neck as he tried to speak and Elvinari’s breath quickened in anticipation. “I love you.” Those whispered words had been said a thousand times between them, but this time was different. There was a weight and heat to them that was alien and bewilderingly wonderful.

“I love you too Noct, but what - ?” She furrowed her brow and rolled over to speak but she was silenced by warm lips on her own. When she tried to pull back, Noctis only pressed harder into her and held her close. For several long heartbeats, Elvi did nothing. She let his hands wander down her waist and across her back, so gentle and protective yet his presence dominated her senses. His touch was guarded and jealous, needy and raw from holding back and resisting her pull for so long.

When she finally realized what was happening and _why_ , something in her caved. What she found left her astonished and craving more. She was scared. Terrified really. Because she _liked_ being kissed by her brother. It felt like lightning and fire and desperation and it felt _right_. So she gave in and kissed him back, finding that she was far more eager than she realized.

She was exhilarated at how he grabbed her ass and how their limbs seemed to be made to tangle together. Elvinari wondered how she had never experienced anything so sweet and all-consuming, how she had drawn breath when this feeling hadn't existed, and how she couldn't imagine life without it now. Then it dawned on her that it had always been there. She just hadn't let it roam free of the cage she had imprisoned it within. Now those locks and chains and bars snapped apart and she was overtaken by something not entirely human, not entirely sane.

It was when Noct’s large hands brushed under her shirt against the bare skin of her waist that Elvinari gasped and logic interrupted, rudely flooded her with reason. She forced herself away, rolled off the bed, and stared in horror at what she had just done. In her haste she had jostled the nightstand beside the bed and the lamp atop it rocked precariously, but both were still intact as the light bounced back and forth across the walls and settled.

“Noct, we can’t. Why did you...?” She was floundering in confusion and reeling from shock as she leaned against the wall and clutched at her chest.

Her brother rose from the bed and strode toward her, sighing and running his hands through his hair. “Because I don't just love you. I’m _in_ love with you. I've been trying to fight it for years, Elvi. I couldn't. I _can't_.” He sighed harshly and rubbed a broad palm over his face as if trying to wipe away the lies he had hidden behind. Noctis took deliberate steps, each one slow, measured, and controlled. His movements were at odds with the wildfire in his eyes. Elvinari could only watch in fascination as he closed in on her. Never had she seen him look so sure of himself.

“And tonight it killed me to watch you kiss our friends. It hurt to see you want everyone but me.” He held her face tightly in his hands, refusing to let her shy away from his confession. “Do you know what it was like to see you pressed up against strangers when I was right there? To joke about taking someone to bed when I was right beside you?” He looked relieved to at last give voice to his pain, his desires, his secrets. “I’m the one here now. Can’t you be happy with me? Aren’t I enough?”

“But… we shouldn't. We can't. This is wrong.” Elvinari shook her head but she didn't move her hands when Noctis lightly grasped her wrists and backed her up against the wall.

“Why? By the old Lucian laws, you're mine by birthright. Blood can claim blood. Royal lines used to do it to keep their families pure.” His blue eyes were steely with desire and left Elvinari breathless. There was a depth carved by years of secret heartache and devotion, unvoiced and unbroken despite the choices that were forced upon him.

Though they were roughly the same height, Elvinari found herself staring up into her brother’s face and wondering how she had missed so much. “ _You are mine_ ,” he repeated, nearly growling, “My blood, my sister, my sanctuary. You belong with me. We belong together.” His eyes were glassy with want and his pupils were blown wide with lust, inviting and enticing her.  

“Luna,” she blurted, desperate for an answer, “You're engaged to Luna. And you love her.” She tried to move back but Noct’s grip tightened on her and she had nowhere to go. He leaned in to kiss her shoulder, and she didn't fight. Elvinari wanted more, and not just because he was an attractive man. No, deep down she knew she returned his feelings and she feared the consequences of giving in. She wanted him because it was _Noctis_. She wanted him so badly, but she had never admitted it. She had buried it deep down. She had practically raised him for crying out loud, though she was only two years older.

And yet he was the person who she sacrificed everything for. She could have led a life of her own, but she had chosen to be a Crownsguard for his sake, so that she could stay at his side and protect him from all threats. This was the person for whom she would lay down her life for, again and again and again if the gods gave her the choice. Why shouldn’t she love the man that she lived for? Why shouldn’t she give herself to the brother she would die to save? Why should she deny the depth of her love for her future king? But she had never let herself get too close, no matter how attached she was to her sibling. She lived a paradox: her reason for existing was also her demise, her weakness, and her darkest secret all wrapped up in one.

Noctis ran his tongue across her skittering pulse and nipped just below her ear, and like that her will to resist shattered. “The wedding’s a long way off. She’ll understand,” he said into the hollow of her throat. “And I loved you first.” His voice was husky and invitingly melodic, entrancing her and lulling her into his embrace.

One last feeble attempt to stop passed her lips, quiet and doomed to fail. “We're drunk, Noct. We're going to regret this in the morning.” Elvinari knew neither was true, but she had to try. They were tipsy sure, but fully cognizant of what they were doing, and a love like theirs left no room for regrets in its wake.

“You shouldn't lie, Ellie.” Noctis kissed her jaw and she felt him smile, knowing he’d won. Hearing his childhood nickname for her on his lips broke the last barrier, reminded her that they always had each other and always would.

“Noctis,” she breathed, cupping his face in her hands. His name was an admission of her love, acceptance of whatever this was, and surrender to the night and this moment. “Kiss me.” She wanted to make up for hurting him and for denying the truth for so long. She needed to show that she was entirely devoted, body and soul.

Noct gave her that lopsided, boyish grin she loved so much and his lips hovered over hers. “Don’t have to tell me twice.” His kiss was a firm pressure, possessive and unyielding. Elvinari’s lips moved against his and the resistance of her sensitive flesh against his was divine.

She wondered if she opened her eyes if she would see arcs of electricity connecting them and drawing them together like magnets. He had one hand in her hair tightened into a fist. Noctis used that as a hold to tilt her head this way and that, deepening their kiss one moment and exposing her neck the next so he could plant hot kisses down her throat. He dragged his lips across her skin, his tongue darting out at random intervals to taste and suck. The warmth of his breath painted a mural on her body of long hidden lust come to light and Elvinari wanted every color, every stroke of this new masterpiece.

The raw need and overwhelming sensations were sparking madness in her mind. Elvinari swore her blood was boiling as it pumped her hammering heart to an impossible beat. She couldn’t help the little gasps that escaped her lips as Noctis pulled her head back and dragged a canine along the line of her collar bone.

Those simple noises of pleasure made him shiver and awoke a primal need to take her, here and now. The pressure in his pants was driving him wild, despite and because of the fact that he was grinding his arousal against Elvinari. Her hips were level with his, and though he was pressed against her she seemed too far away, too secluded behind the layers of clothing separating them.

Noctis hooked one arm under her ass and the other around her back and hoisted her up against him. Elvi wrapped her legs instinctively around his waist and marveled at how easily he lifted her. She should have known how strong he was, but it was one thing to witness the athleticism drilled into him and another to be at the center of it. He arched his neck up to kiss her again as he carried her back to the bed.

Noct set her down gently and straddled her hips, never breaking contact or losing his hold on her. Insistent fingers hooked at the hem of her shirt and yanked it above her head. Elvinari looked away shyly at being so exposed; she hadn’t worn a bra to bed and now in the open air her nipples were hard and her breasts were rising and falling with each unsteady breath.

The intensity of his gaze made Elvinari instinctively cover herself and Noctis pulled her hands above her head. “No,” he breathed, “Let me see you.” He pressed her wrists into the sheets and commanded her to keep them there. She nodded and watched him with ever increasing awareness of where his eyes lingered.

“Astrals, Elvi,” Noctis said as he dug his fingers into her hips. “You. Are. So. Fucking. Beautiful.” Each word was punctuated with a kiss down her chest to her stomach, ending at her waistband.

Noctis couldn’t take his eyes off of her. It wasn’t enough, not nearly enough and never would be. He leaned down and _bit_ her ribs, nipping his way up to lick the sides of her breasts. Elvinari groaned and tossed her head back at how his lips tugged at her sensitive nipples. And _Six_ , when Noctis swirled his tongue hungrily around those stiff nubs she didn't think she could form a complete sentence.

He squeezed her breasts possessively, kneading and stroking, and sucking hard enough at the dip between them to leave red splotches. Elvi’s ribs would be littered with teeth marks and bruises from the ferocity he devoured her with. Noctis moaned out loud at the image of her undressing the next day and running her slender fingers over where he'd been. She'd remember who did it to her and she'd want him to do it again and again.

He wanted to mark her and claim her so that no one else could doubt that she was _his_ and his alone. His blunt nails raked against her perfect, pale skin and dragged her shorts and underwear down and off. Elvinari covered her mouth to muffle the animal sound in the back of her throat as Noctis nuzzled her mound.

Her hairs were trimmed and dark, slightly coarser than the rest of her hair. Noct’s tongue flicked out to taste her moist slit and she yelped against her palm, shocked and elated that the sensation was so strong. If his touch was flames before, now against her bare skin his hands and mouth were molten and unforgiving, branding her wherever they went.

Noct’s breath was warm and quick against that sacred valley as he gazed up at her, his eyes commanding authority and obedience. “I wanna hear you, Elvi.” He kissed her labia gently, uncertainly, and his endearing lack of experience made her positively _ache_ for him.

She moaned as he caressed her and thought about being his first. Elvinari wanted to know, needed to sate her curiosity about her brother's virginity. She tucked her fingers under Noctis’ chin and beckoned him closer. He scrambled to oblige and kissed her sloppily, whether because he was excited or wasn’t sure how best to use his tongue. It didn’t matter that it wasn’t perfect. It was _Noct_ and he was beautiful.

His slim body atop hers was a welcome weight that she pressed up into him, hoping foolishly that they might meld into one perfect being. “Noct,” Elvinari panted against her brother's mouth as he rocked his hips against hers. She pressed her forehead to his and breathed, “Is this your first time?”

Noctis leaned up on his forearms and studied her face closely. She recognized the shame that flitted across his face and the fear of judgement in his perfect eyes. She didn't need words to understand. Elvinari wrapped one warm hand around the back of his neck and used the other to trace his nose, his lips, his cheeks. “It's okay, kiddo. I don't care that you're a virgin. I actually think it's kind of cute.”

Noctis smirked and rolled his eyes, all apprehension evaporated from his fine features. “I’m not really going for ‘cute’ here, you know.”

“I know.” Elvinari grinned saucily and kissed him roughly. He went limp in her grip as she ran her tongue along his lower lip and took it between her teeth. He growled at how insanely riled up she got him, at how her absence might kill him now that he knew what she tasted and felt like. “You aren't cute. Not anymore at least.” Elvinari pulled apart, lips glistening and swollen as she studied his face. “You're sexy as hell, and I'm going to make sure you know it.”

Noctis felt suddenly dizzy gazing down at his sister. Her eyes mirrored his own. Not just in color, but in the depthless love and desire they held. There was no bottom, and he was falling for eternity with her. He nuzzled her neck and chuckled. “And how do you plan to do that?”

“Take your clothes off and I'll show you,” Elvinari breathed between kisses and her brother sat up to pull his shirt over his head. His length ground against her luxuriously and she arched up into him, hissing as he leaned away to kick off his pants and boxers. His cock sprang free and bobbed between them. Elvinari gasped and couldn’t stop herself from touching him. His skin was velvet and he was deliciously hard under her palm. Noctis’ breath caught in his throat and screwed his eyes shut, bracing himself on his forearms as she wrapped her hand around his member and stroked him.

To her delight, her brother was bigger than she had anticipated and could feel her opening twitching at the thought of having him inside her. Her mouth watered at the bead of precum leaking from his head and Elvinari found herself flipping Noctis on his back and lowering herself between his legs.

She fondled and kissed his balls and he writhed under her touch. Elvinari smiled darkly. “Are you ready for your big sis to make you feel good?” Her voice was honey and light, absolutely sinful and sweet. Noctis peered down at her and nodded, his lips slightly parted.

“Are you sure?” Elvinari lapped up the inside of Noctis’ thigh and he panted at how responsive those nerves were. Elvinari locked eyes with him and smirked devilishly. “Say it, Noct. What do you want me to do?”

“Keep touching me.” Noctis was slowly losing his mind as she dragged light touches across his pale legs. He’d do anything at this point for relief, especially if it was by her hand. Or mouth. Or something equally wet and warm…

Elvinari clicked her tongue disapprovingly and retracted her hands. She gave him a stern look, her eyes dancing wickedly. “I know your manners are better than that.” She crawled forward and whispered, her breath tickling the shell of his ear as she ran a hand up his chest. “Tell me again what you want, Noctis.” Elvinari’s fingers caressed their way down her brother’s trim abdomen and admired the hard earned muscles there.

Noctis savored the shivers of delight racing across his skin and up his spine and tried to remember how to get his mouth to work. He licked his lips and begged, “Please, Elvi. Please touch me. I need you. I need more.”

“Good to know you still remember how to be polite.” Elvinari pumped his shaft once, twice and the witty retort he was going to fire at her died on his lips. She watched with mirth as he began to unravel. There had always been a side that Noct kept hidden from the world and Elvi was one of the privileged few who got to catch a glimpse of it every so often.

Behind that sullen and bored facade, her brother was compassionate and felt everything deeply. Every failure, burden, and victory was taken to heart and added to his understanding of the world. There was a rare sincerity in him that was not found often enough in those who would wield power. There was a light and an optimism behind his face that meant he felt the world’s darkness and pain all the more keenly.

Here he was all that and more. He was free. Under her touch he was merely a man, not an heir with the throne of his forebearers to fill. Elvinari felt her love for everything Noctis was and wasn’t surge forward.

Her head dipped low between his legs and Elvinari’s tongue darted out to run up the length of Noct’s shaft. Noctis threw his head back against the pillows and made a strangled, wanton sound. Encouraged by his enthusiastic response, Elvinari wrapped her lips around his dripping head.

Noct’s hips bucked up in response and Elvinari rose to keep him from seeking pleasure at his own pace. He growled in frustration but Elvi merely gave him a familiar look that bid him to have patience. Except this time instead of subtle and sidelong in the council chamber, it was up through the veil of her dark lashes and her mouth was on his dick. When he stilled, she lavished special attention on licking every millimeter of his throbbing member, pausing every so often to come back to the slit at the top dripping precious liquid.

Elvinari locked eyes with him as she hollowed out her cheeks and relaxed her throat. Slowly - far too slowly for Noct’s tastes - she took him inch by inch until he was pressed against the back of her throat. The airtight pressure of her mouth and the massaging of his tightening testicles made his toes curl against the sheets. He had one hand resting on her head and the other gripping the sheets. He was panting raggedly and knew if he wasn't careful he wouldn't last much longer.

Then despite his best efforts, he couldn’t hold on anymore as she began to work her mouth up and down, coaxing the fire building in his loins to gather and intensify. It was her eyes that did him in. Those orbs of serene blue beckoned him with a smile and he was helplessly ensnared. Noctis could only cry out with the force of his release as he spilled himself down Elvinari’s throat. His sister happily swallowed his hot spend and licked her lips as if she couldn’t get enough.

Noct’s head was swimming as he recovered. He had never orgasmed with such ferocity, though he had taken his hand to himself more times than he’d like to admit. He caressed Elvi’s cheek as she cozied up to him and smiled in awe of her. When he kissed her he could taste himself on her lips and his dick twitched in response. “Where’d you learn to do that?” It was half an attempt at lightheartedness, and half because he truly wanted to know. He couldn’t help but ask, especially since she’d already gotten a personal answer from him.

Elvinari simply grinned and winked. “Let’s just say I’ve had some practice.” She didn’t have the heart to tell him that Ignis and Gladio had been the recipients of her early efforts and had more than willingly coached her until her gag reflex was practically nonexistent and her tongue was agile and obedient. Noct thought better of asking more and Elvinari was grateful. Still, his eyes flashed at the thought of her with someone else, at how envious he was that she pleased another man that way. A single word resounded in his mind. It rang again and again until it filled his entire being and he was at its mercy: _Mine_.

Noctis quickly recovered and without warning set out to return the favor. He took one of Elvinari’s nipples in his mouth and sucked it - hard - letting it pop out of his mouth with a parting tug of his lips and tongue. That set Elvinari to gasping and twisting beneath his hands and mouth, avid for more lewd and forbidden sensations. He grabbed her chin and pointed her face harshly in his direction. “Tell me who you belong to. I want to hear you say it.”

“You,” Elvinari ground out from between breathy sounds of pleasure.

Noctis shook his head and his smile was feral as he leaned in to brush his lips against her neck. “I can't hear you. Louder, Elvi.” He slipped one hand down and teased her with his fingers, searching for her clitoris and finding it swollen and begging to be played with. He flicked it once with the pad of his index finger and his sister's eyes glazed over with a need greater than anything she'd ever felt.

“I'm yours, Noct. I'm all yours.” Her voice was louder now and clear, thick with emotion. Noctis smiled his approval and teased her clit with slow circles, his fingers sliding easily with the ample precum. Elvinari pulled him down for a searing kiss and mewled into his mouth when he stroked her just right. He was a quick learner as he took in the movements that made her dance beneath his touch, and soon Elvinari was at the edge.

“Oh gods, Noct, yes! There! Like that, oh fuck, just like that! I'm… I'm gonna… Noct!” Elvinari’s hands tightened in her brother's thick hair as she shuddered and cried out wordlessly. Noctis laughed softly and nuzzled her nose with his own, secretly pleased that he could make Elvinari lose control like that. She was motionless and overcome with bliss, a warm glow about her. Not an ounce of her usual forward or bossy demeanor was present and her brother smiled inwardly.

“I've never seen you like this.” Noctis kissed her rosy cheeks and lips, smiling lazily as she came back to her senses. “If this is what it takes to get you to be quiet, then maybe I should do it more often.”

That made her eyes focus sharply and she glared. “What,” she snapped, “If you don't like something I say in the council room are you going to fuck me? Or if I nag you to do your work or get to practice will you bend me over right then and there?”

Elvinari's heart skipped a beat - perhaps several of them - as Noctis gave her a sly smirk and nodded, considering it. “Maybe I will. You know you want me to.”

 _Astrals, yes._ _Fuck me senseless._ Instead of saying what she felt Elvinari rolled her eyes and sighed, “Insatiable brat.” Though she was resisting, the thought of him taking her roughly in the council chamber on that large table set her alight with an irrational and dangerous longing. And gods, if he took her up against the training room wall after she kicked his ass…

“That wasn't a no,” Noctis murmured as he ran a hand through her hair. He saw through Elvinari's bravado and guessed at the impossible fantasies playing out in her mind. Elvinari forgot how to breathe when her brother leaned in to kiss her. It was almost vicious, with ravenous teeth and probing tongue. He was determined that no one else was going to make her go weak at the thought of them, or scream their name in the throes of passion. No one else was going to touch her so intimately or there would be hell to pay. She was his now and he'd make sure that he was the only one she'd ever want again.

“Tell me that you want me.” He twisted a hand in her hair and she yelped from the intoxicating pain of the sharp tug. “Promise me you’ll be mine.”

Elvinari’s tough front melted at what he was asking of her, and _how_ he was asking it. “Oh astrals Noct, of course I want you. Fuck, I want you so bad.” She took his face in her hands and kissed his forehead, his nose, his lips and lingered there. “I promised my life to you already. Now I promise my heart and soul. Take them. Take all of me. Please.”

Elvinari knew exactly what she was asking, as did her brother. Yet he hesitated, so unsure of the consequences but certain of his love. “Ellie,” he sighed.

He was torn. There was no undoing this if they moved forward. This was considered taboo and the effects would ripple into every aspect of their lives. And yet, they wanted this, would suffer anything and everything just to be together.

Noctis gasped as Elvinari rolled him over gently and splayed her fingers across his chest. Through her palms she could feel the wild heartbeat that sang to her own and she smiled, soft and sweet. “I know. I'm scared, too. But we'll be okay. We have each other.” Elvi positioned herself over his waiting member and lined him up with her opening. “Ready?” She whispered, eyes glittering and skin shimmering with a thin sheen of sweat.

“Ready as I'll ever be.” Her brother grinned her favorite smile, so full of youth and recklessness, as if he could get away with anything. He ran his hands up her sides and nodded, his throat bobbing nervously.

Elvinari lowered herself and as his head stretched her wide open, she exhaled sharply and inhaled loudly. She let herself take him all the way to the hilt and Noctis’ hips jerked involuntarily as she firmly seated him at her core. Noctis gripped her hips and panted through gritted teeth as she began to ride him. She set an easy pace and let him sit back and enjoy it.

Noctis kept one hand on her thigh grabbing her hard enough to leave a handprint and used the other to fondle her breasts. He pinched her nipples as she bounced atop him and she threw her head back, losing herself to every temptation she had denied over the years.

When Noctis cupped her ass and lifted his hips to meet her as she came down, Elvinari nearly shouted at the jolts he sent crackling through her. “Fuck!” She tried to slow down, tried to make it last. “Greedy little brother, aren't you?” she teased him over the sound of their skin slapping together.

Noctis surged up and forward at her resistance and pinned her on her back. He was still deep in her as he took control and spread her legs wide open. “You wouldn't have me any other way.” Elvinari didn't have a chance to retort before every thought fled her mind and was replaced with white hot pleasure. Noctis was unforgiving as he snapped his hips forward and drove himself home.

Elvinari was quivering, her legs shaking at every thrust that struck her center and left her wanting more. She grasped his shoulders and held on for dear life, noises of appreciation and broken words tumbling from her lips. Her nails dug into his shoulders and raked down his back. She grabbed his backside and her fingers grazed the taut muscles rippling from pounding her breathless.

Noctis was far from unaffected; his eyes were tight as he pursued their pleasure and sweat beaded on his forehead. He wasn't bothering to pace himself. He wanted to take her fast and hard, which was exactly what he was doing. It was a dream come true, literally. There were many nights where he dreamt she'd visited him and he'd woken to find it had only been his mattress that he had been grinding against, his underwear spattered with the remains of his fantasy.

That had been nothing compared to the real thing. The noises she made, and the heat and tightness of her as she took every rough thrust was heavenly. He was convinced that the gods had made them for each other. They fit together so perfectly that it was difficult to argue otherwise.

“Noct.” Elvinari spoke his name with such reverence and trust. It was a vow, a plea, a prayer that they would always be together. Noctis kissed her and his breath came ragged against her neck. “I'm so close, Noct, so close,” Elvinari all but whined as she tangled a hand in his hair and gripped the sheets.

Her eyes didn't leave his as her passage clamped around him and she shuddered, uttering a cry that shook the very foundation of his being. Noctis was only seconds behind her as he shouted her name. Euphoria crashed over and around and through them in an endless wave that obliterated time and reason.

Noctis collapsed on top of her and his chest heaved. Despite emptying everything into Elvinari, he felt so full, as if she were a well of all things good and he'd taken a long draught of her essence. Elvi laughed quietly as her brother stifled a yawn and rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Ever the sleepy prince, huh?” He grunted his assent and pulled her closer to cuddle. “M’tired. I have a right to be after all that.”

Elvinari swatted his behind playfully and giggled when he jumped and grumbled indignantly. “ _That's_ for talking back and for flipping me.”

Noctis opened one eye and smiled lopsidedly. “You say that like you didn't like it.” He kissed her cheek and she huffed, “That you expect me to put up with your antics makes me think you weren't disciplined enough as a child.”

Elvinari stilled as he pressed his forehead to hers and whispered, his lips smoldering against hers, “Maybe you can fix that next time. Y’know, teach me a lesson.” Instead of kissing her lips he turned for her neck and nipped her lightly.

Elvi sighed in exasperation and turned off the lamp. “Who taught you to be such a tease?”

Noctis chuckled and tucked her against his chest. “Let's just say I learned from the best.” He could practically feel Elvinari roll her eyes and smile in admission. She traced random shapes on his chest with her fingertips and they both sighed contentedly.

Just before sleep could claim him, Elvinari nudged her brother. “Hey, Noct?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

Noctis held her tighter and kissed her temple. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments, likes, kudos, subscriptions are appreciated!


End file.
